


Lets hope for no interruptions.

by West_Coast_Moper



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry!Patrick, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Van Days, Whiny!Pete, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Coast_Moper/pseuds/West_Coast_Moper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick jolts, eyes widening in shock when he feels a hand tracing patterns onto his knee, "Pete." He warns, face hot, which of course means he's bright red and he's never despised his pale complexion more than he does right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets hope for no interruptions.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing

Awww, come on Trick, they won't even find out." Pete begs, tugging on his arm, He gives Pete a dark glare, before growling out, "Holy smokes Pete, I already said no, Fuck off." And then proceeds to push Pete off of him.

They're currently lounging in the back of the van while Joe and Andy scrounge the gas station for edible food, though Patrick's not too hopeful, this place looks sketchy as fuck.

He's practically trapped in this overheated van with a bundle of Pete and normally he'd be okay with that, delighted even, but Pete will not quit trying to get Patrick to fuck him, while the others could come back at any moment, and Patrick's not about risking that shit, the last thing he needs is his sexual deeds with Pete being witnessed by others.

In addition to the already exceptional reason as to why they shouldn't do this, they are in a god damn car, it would be so difficult to even do anything, and he's pretty sure the car shaking would make it clear as to what they're doing, then again Pete makes it shake just by being his giggly self.

Pete juts out his bottom lip, " _Why_   _nooot?_ " He whines, dragging it out and Patrick's contemplating whether he wants to punch Pete in the mouth or press him into the filthy floor, he could probably do both..

Fuck, no, he can't, sure it's been awhile and yeah Patrick's been on a dry streak for days, but his morals are getting in the way of his dick, which shouldn't he feel pride over that? 'cause right now all he feels is his dick pressing against the zipper of his jeans and no that feeling is definitely not satisfying.

You know what would be satisfying, Pete sinking to his knees right now, and wow, Patrick you are not helping your all of a sudden tightened jeans predicament, now are you?

He lets out a quiet groan, shifting his weight, Pete eyes him with a lustful gaze, before he narrows his eyes till they're dark little slits, "Patrick, I know you want to." He says, lips quirking into a smug little smirk, and Patrick swears he's gonna tear him apart..That could just be what he wants though.

"You don't know shit, Wentz." He grumbles, turning his head to scowl out the front of the van.

Patrick jolts, eyes widening in shock when he feels a hand tracing patterns onto his knee, "Pete." He warns, face hot, which of course means he's bright red and he's never despised his pale complexion more than he does right now.

Pete licks his lips, eyes dark, and pupils blown to the point of his eyes almost appearing black, pretty brown irises barely visible.

The hand on Patrick's knee trails upward slightly, before he seizes it, "Pete, back off." He snaps, and shockingly enough, Pete does, Patrick doesn't know whether he should be relieved...Or disappointed.

Pete slumps back against the van with the expression of a kicked puppy, "Fine, don't relish in the chance of jerking off with me, your loss." He huffs, before grinning, "Don't expect me to follow suit though..."  _Wait, what?_

Pete's hand moves down to the front of his own jeans, before pressing the heel against his dick, Patrick's breath decides to leave his body when Pete lets out a soft moan.

Pete's fucking asking for it, a frown forms on his face, and he crosses his arms, he's stubborn and he knows it, but damn it, he needs to at least try and stand his ground.

When Pete begins to rub against himself, Patrick squeezes his eyes shut, just ignore it Patrick, if Pete wants to get caught jerking off, so be it, let it be his demise.

"Patrick.." Pete sighs softly, and Patrick can hear the sound of a zipper and, shit. Pete groans loudly, and the quiet slick sound of skin sliding against skin is beginning to effect him.

Patrick's jeans are starting to become painful. He tightens his arms around his middle, ignore him, ignore him, ignore him.

"Patrick, please..." Pete trails off and Patrick can distinctly hear Pete slurp his fingers into his own mouth,  _Fuck_.

Patrick snaps his eyes open, and the sight of Pete with his jeans pushed down, tight around his knees will always make him quickly relinquish his previous state.

Anger and arousal surround him, his crotch is hurting, and he's planning on ways to go about hurting Pete instead, he narrows his eyes, lips curling into a small smirk, fine he'll give, he's really never been good at saying no to Pete anyway.

Patrick moves, crawling over to Pete's body slowly, Pete jumps when Patrick lays a hand on his hip, he hums around his fingers, before pulling them out, "I thought you weren't giving in." He gives a breathless laugh, gasping when Patrick grips him roughly by the nape of his neck, "Shut the fuck up, you needy slut." He hisses, causing Pete to scrunch his face up, trembling.

Patrick moves his hand to the back of Pete's hair, tugging gently, Pete takes the hint and leans his head back, exposing his throat.

Patrick nuzzles the place where his pulse resides lightly, Pete sighs, he can feel Patrick peck the skin there softly, before latching onto the area with his teeth, Pete lets out a loud wail, twisting up against him.

Patrick lets go with a audible pop, pulling back to admire his work, "What a lovely shade red." He coos, sliding his hand down slowly, softly tracing patterns on Pete's hips, before gripping his dick, "Fuck!" Pete moans, bucking up against the harsh hold of Patrick's fist, rivulets of precum beginning to drip down, "Patrick, Patrick!" He mewls out, writhing his torso back and forth.

Patrick lets loose a wicked chuckle, letting go of Pete's dick to dip his fingers lower, eyes darkening when Pete's own widen.

He yelps when Patrick's fingers rub up against his rim, "I- we don't have enough time to-" Pete tries to say, before a pained whimper escapes the back of his throat as Patrick slips a finger in.

"Are you okay?" Patrick whispers against his neck, Pete nods, "I can take it, I'm not made of glass." He says, with a determined look, but from the way his fingernails are digging into Patrick's shoulders, he's gonna assume Pete's full of shit.

"Obviously not." Patrick rolls his eyes, giving a vicious smile, he slides his fingers out, before thrusting them back in, purposely pressing them into that small bundle of nerves in a cruel like fashion.

"God! Fuck, Patrick come on, come on!" Pete sobs, bucking his hips hard, fucking himself down roughly on top of the fingers pushing deep inside him, as he thrashes his head from side to side.

Patrick can't help but grind his crotch against Pete's thigh, fuck, watching him in this vulnerable state always brings him to the breaking point, he's gonna end up coming in his jeans, would that be embarrassing? Not that he actually cares at this point.

He growls, moving at a quicker pace, forcing his fingers in and out almost brutally, causing Pete to hiss out, "If you don't fuck me, I swear to god." Patrick snorts, "I already am sweetheart." Pete's breath hitches at that, and Patrick's just about to add a third finger, unfortunately for them the side door to the van opens. "Hey guys, we found-" Joe begins, before his eyes widen in surprise and he screeches, swinging the door shut.

Patrick is gonna end up murdering someone, preferably Pete, and would you look at that his hard on has decided to abandon him, thanks Joe.

Patrick pulls his fingers out of Pete, a sound of displeasure erupts from Pete's throat, "Ouch." He pouts at Patrick.

"Don't you give me that look, you caused this." Patrick shakes his head, tearing himself away from Pete and collapsing against the wall, "And I kind of hate you right now." He adds, voice unusually breathy.

Pete whines, giving him a heartbroken look, as he moves to pull up his jeans, not even zipping them up, before he leaps onto Patrick's side snuggling his way into his chest.

"Jesus, Pete." Patrick grunts slightly from the impact of annoyance he calls his best friend, sighing he begins to card his fingers through Pete's hair, "You're ridiculous." Pete gives him a toothy smile, "That's why you love me." Patrick makes an off putting noise, "Yeah, whatever." He says, turning his head, in an attempt to hide the curl of his lips

A knock on the door makes them both jump and Joe's muffled voice comes through the door, "Are you assholes finished or?"

"Nope, we're about to fuck, better run for your life's, unless you wanna watch..?" Pete asks, wiggling against Patrick and muffling a small laugh into his shoulder.

"Yeah we're decent, your virgin eyes are safe." Patrick says, ignoring Pete.

The door opens revealing Joe and Andy looking pretty unimpressed.

"Really we leave for 25 minutes and you guys end up trying to fuck in the back?"

"Oh please, I heard you jerking off in the back last night Joe." Pete scoffs, crossing his arms.

Joe narrows his eyes at him, "We never speak of this again." He says slowly, walking over to open the passenger's door, sliding in.

"Agreed." The other three say in unison.

-

It's late, Patrick's drooping in his seat, face pressed up against the window, drooling, when Pete leans in close, "Y'know if you just said yes in the beginning, we would've actually gotten to the fun part." He says hotly against Patrick's ear.

Patrick springs up, whirling around to glare at Pete, but there isn't a Pete in sight. He growls quietly, pulling his hat over his eyes, before hissing out, "Fuck you, Pete."

And Patrick's positive he can hear a loud braying laugh echo from the back of the van.

**Author's Note:**

> -cough- Enjoy maybe?


End file.
